Pianississimo
Pianississimo (often incorrectly spelled as ) is an Elf Bard-Blacksmith in Silver Sword. She is a member of the third party in the Abyssal Shaft Raid Party. Her signature skill is Resonance Beat. Appearance Pianississimo is rather short, being the third shortest member of the raid party after BologneseMaster and Vuorinen. She has red hair that is put into two braids behind her head, and has a hairband over her head. Personality She seems to be a rather shy person. At the same time, however, she is headstrong once she decides something and will stubbornly see it to the end. She is noted to be sensitive about her name, which is easy to misspell (perhaps as a note to all the people in the fandom, plus Crunchyroll, who have mistakenly called her Pianissimo). Synopsis Round Table Alliance arc Along with Pororoca and another unnamed member, Pianississimo makes a cameo, firing arrows at a wyvern from behind Pororoca.Log Horizon anime, episode 6: Resolve When William rejects his seat in the Round Table Alliance, she and the other members of Silver Sword, plus Tetora, follow him to Susukino. Gold of the Kunie arc When Shiroe approaches William Massachusetts to recruit the guild to assist in the Abyssal Shaft raid, she is placed in the third party to buff the attack-focused party, and is seen standing next to Junzou. As the raid party travels to the Depths of Palm, she is seen with Odiso and William attacking some monsters.Log Horizon 2 Anime, Episode 2: The Outlaw and Mithril Eyes As the doors to Abyssal Shaft are about to open, she nervously states that she'll do her best and is reassured by Enkaatanto. While fighting some of the Orc Slimes, she is told to move back by Junzou as he and BologneseMaster attack. While fighting the first boss, she ends up getting knocked back during one of the blasts and is then seen by William's side with a Stun debuff. During one of the breaks, she can be seen repairing equipment.Log Horizon 2 Anime, Episode 3: The Abyssal Shaft Like the rest of the raid party, she is killed when three raid bosses team up and revives at the dungeon's entrance. Depressed by the recent turn of events, she is seen laying on the ground, heartbroken and without the energy to get up. After wondering if the other raid zones were now like this, she tears up at the thought of being unable to continue raiding. When William gives his speech to motivate them, she props herself up on her elbow to look at him, and is surprised when he admits that they were his only friends. Like the others, she agrees to go back into Abyssal Shaft.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 10: Guild Master Equipment Pianississimo uses a bow-and-arrow as her weapon, her bow also doubling up as a harp to accompany her Bard class.Log Horizon 2 Opening: Database Trivia *In Resolve, she has blonde hair, which was changed to red in season 2. *Pianississimo shares a voice actress with Rieze. *In musical terminology, "pianississimo" means "very very soft" and is usually the quietest dynamic. *After the Abyssal Shaft raid, she has started developing a crush on William. *Pianississimo placed 29th in the second official popularity poll.https://site.nicovideo.jp/seiga/loghorizon_vote/ There was an error on the website where the results were shown that made Michitaka (#28) show up twice, but looking at the page code showed that the alternate caption for the second Michitaka was meant to be Pianississimo. References Navigation Category:Elf